


Their Day Off

by Aerilon452



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A/U-ish, Complete, Day Off, F/M, I have not seen S5 yet, Nature, One Shot, Sex, Sex in Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Phil and Melinda are taking a day off, spending time together in a cabin set beside a lake.





	Their Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Philinda and for AoS. I hope everyone enjoys it!

To anyone looking, Agent Melinda May was closed off; the perfect agent. To Phil Coulson, she was a deep well of feeling. He’s spent years learning to read her through her micro-expressions, her body language, and deciphering her mood. Right now, he could tell that she was annoyed with him just by the way she had her arms crossed and her hip cocked. “What?” Phil asking, trying to appear innocent of whatever it was that had irritated her.

Melinda looked at Phil, her face blank, or as blank as she could make it with him standing right in front of her. The man knew her inside and out and she never figured out how he managed it. “You know what…” May responded. Phil was giving her his famous clueless look; it was too endearing. She dropped her arms and went to him, standing just out of his reach.

“I don’t, I swear…” Phil replied, giving her one of his boyish grins. He knew he could get around some of her defenses when he smiled at her. Of course, he only did that when they were alone. May was a private person around others.

“Then that wasn’t Simmons on the phone?” Melinda fired back. This was supposed to their day off. It was new territory for both of them; lifers. 

“No, it was,” Phil answered, coming clean. He was trying to do better and not keep secrets from her.

“When do we have to go in?” May asked, sighing heavily. 

Phil closed the distance between him and Melinda, slipping his arms around her waist. “We don’t,” he replied lightly. They were going to stay where they were, alone in a cabin in the woods that was by a pristine lake. “We’re staying right where we are because we’ve earned this day off.” And there it is, a small, almost imperceptible smile. 

“Good,” Melinda said with a curt nod, but because he knew her, he knew she wasn’t irritated any longer. Stepping away from him, she went to one of the cabin windows, looking out on the lake. They had spent the morning having breakfast on the dock. Normally, she didn’t do relaxing, but it was different because she was here with Philip Coulson. No matter the darkness around her, he was source of light for her. He gave her the strength to do what had to be done. 

Phil didn’t let her go too far from him. Standing behind her, he returned his arms to her waist, and rested his cheek against the side of her head. They were alone, they didn’t have to worry about space, or appearing to respect boundaries. He could freely touch her in the way that he wanted. His body felt every inch of her, inciting his temperature to rise, to match hers. “What do you want to do today?”

Melinda rested her rms on top of his and sighed thoughtfully. “A hike,” she answered simply. Behind her, Phil nodded and moved away. She turned just in time to see him vanish into the bedroom. She had an idea for what they would really be doing on their hike, but she was going to let it be a surprise for Phil. She went over to the door and picked up her boots. She pulled them on, lacing them loosely, so she could toe them off in a pinch if she needed to. When she went to get the pack, she already found it ready and waiting for use. Phil never missed a trick. 

OUTSIDE:

 

Phil followed Melinda, opting to enjoy the sight of her rather than the scenery around them. The place they had come to was only accessible by a Quinjet, and that suited them just fine. He let his eyes rove over her, the way the pack settled on her back, on down to the way her mission pants conformed to her backside. Normally, Phil wouldn’t be staring at her in such a blatantly wanton manner, but they were alone. No one would see him admiring his long-time partner, and the woman he loved. Everything about her drew him, made him want her with a fierce abandon that he’d never known for another human being; not even Audrey. He and May had a synchronicity between them that allowed them to go without verbal communication. It was something that had happened from the first moment they met, their first mission.

May could feel the weight of his gaze on her. So, she stopped, turned, and gave him the same attention. They had faced off like this many times, mostly when they were on missions. Now, she got the time to appreciate him in another way. And she liked what she saw, always had. Phil Coulson in jeans was always a good thing. She even liked the way he wore button up shirts, the sleeves rolled up. The shards of sunlight glinted off the metal on his left arm where the prosthetic was attached. One of the many sacrifices he’s made over the years. Closing the distance between them, she placed her hand on his chest right above his scar. The mark from the scepter scared her, but time and again, she pushed herself to face that fear. She unbuttoned one button and spread the fabric apart to see the large scar. Loki had taken him away from her. Fury had given him back.

Phil froze out of instinct. He didn’t like his scar being exposed, even to May, and she was the one he trusted the most in the world. Lightly, the pad of her finger touched the visible sign of his death, and his insides shuddered. As she stroked the pale flesh, he felt himself relaxing into her touch. While he kept his eyes on her, he rested his hands on her hips. This was truly a day to enjoy nature. He didn’t want to associate his fatal wound with pain and death any longer. Phil backed her up until he had her against the trunk of a tree. The moment was charged between them; his hands on her hips and her hand on his chest. He angled his head, leaning down to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. There was no need for restraint; not when they were alone.

Melinda inadvertently dug her fingers into Phil’s chest, her nails scraping against the sensitive flesh. He growled, but she wasn’t sure if it was in arousal or pain. She broke the kiss, gasping, “Did I hurt you?” That was the last thing she wanted to do.

“No,” Phil answered breathlessly, “I liked it.” If anyone could make his association with the scar one of pleasure rather than pain it would be Melinda May. He pressed his brow to hers and added, “You take the pain away.”

Melinda felt her heart flutter at those words. “You do that for me too,” she replied quietly. Momentarily taking her hands from him, she slipped the straps of her pack off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. “Let’s erase the last of it,” May said, giving him a little smirk.

Phil stepped in close to her again, his hands going to her thighs. With a show of strength, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the hard, unrelenting trunk of the nearest tree, so that she could feel the press of his desire at her warm center. The sound of nature and the soft whimpers of Melinda May were intoxicating. He greedily took her lips once more, inciting her to a roaring passion to match the fire coursing through his veins. 

Melinda’s right hand cupped the back of his head and her left arm was across his shoulders. She knew how well schooled Phil was at kissing – had been on many missions that required the intimate contact. The way he kissed her now was as if he was infusing her with every ounce of desire he’d kept locked away, and all of it for her. She was content for this to be how they spent the day.

Phil brought his right hand up, his thumb and forefinger grasping the small tongue of the zipper on the front of her shirt. Breathing raggedly, he broke the seal of their lips, and while their gazes were locked, he dragged the zipper down. A breath of cool air whispered between them causing Melinda to shiver in his arms while fire lit her eyes. Gently, he set her on her feet to divest her of her shirt. For a moment he froze seeing her in a lavender colored lace bra.

Melinda followed his lead, taking advantage of his momentary distraction, her fingers tackling the buttons of his shirt until she could push the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. The fractured light of the sun filtering through the trees cut across his chest. She touched him feeling the heat of his skin against her palms. 

This time, Phil wasted no time in unhooking her bra and taking it from her body to cast it to the ground with his shirt. Before she could make the comment he knew was coming, he had her back up against the tree, his lips attacking the side of her neck. His normally controlled partner was crying out in ecstasy. To ramp up her desire another level he brought his right hand down between her legs, rubbing her center, feeling the warmth bleeding into his fingers.

Between the bite of the bark against May’s back and the feeling of his fingers, she couldn’t quiet the moan that escaped her. She wasn’t too out of it yet. Her hand mirrored his, resting right over the bulge of his jeans. In counterpoint to his movements, she rubbed her palm against the denim. Her hips moved, undulating with ever stroke. Without warning, his hand between her thighs moved up to cup her right breast. Short seconds later, his lips closed over the pert nipple drawing another cry from her. She wasn’t about to let him be the only one giving, he needed pleasure too. 

Phil focused intently on tasting every inch of flesh that belonged to his Melinda May. At least he was until he heard the hiss of his zipper being lowered and a breath of cool forest air breathed across his hard, hot flesh. Dragging his mouth away from her, he gasped, “May…” 

“Hush…” Melinda said, sighing lightly. Quickly, she freed the button of his jeans, and parted the fabric apart. She held his gaze as she slipped her hand down into his boxers to grip him. The moment her fingers closed around the hard, velvet length of him, his member twitched, and his body shuddered. 

Phil gave himself over to her tender touch, placing his hands on the wide tree trunk behind her to keep his balance. He pressed his brow to hers, breathing in as she breathed, feeling the brush of her straining nipples against his chest. With every stroke of her hand, he could feel his desire to be inside her rise a few degrees. Phil moaned when her thumb swirled around the heated head of his organ. 

Melinda’s pace started to falter when she felt his body tense. She was already wet and wanting him, but they still had too much clothing between them. “Off,” she ordered while she toed off her boots. Methodically, as only her Specialist training dictated, she stripped out of her pants and waited for him to follow suit. She thought she would feel nervous to be standing before him naked, but she only felt more aroused. 

Phil wasted no time in kicking off his hiking boots and shedding his denim. All he could see before him was Melinda, naked, beautiful, and waiting for him. The cool grass and fallen leaves under his feet did nothing to quell the fire burning through him. Again, he stepped in close and put his hands to her thighs, his fingers digging in. “We do this and there’s…”

“Phil,” Melinda said, bringing her hand up to cover his mouth, “stop talking.” She kissed him, gasping into his mouth when he used his hidden strength to pick her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pinned her against the trunk of the tree. Her breathing hitched when she felt the tip of him nudging her wet nether lips. She kept her left arm draped across his shoulders and used her right hand to grip him again. 

Phil forced himself to remain still while May had hold of him. She positioned him right at her entrance and with a little thrust of her hips, she took him inside her. They both moaned and shuddered together. Before he was swallowed by his deep desire, he read the silent message she was conveying to him. She was telling him that she wasn’t going to break. In one swift, powerful thrust he encased all of him inside her. The sensation of finally making love to Melinda was enough to nearly overwhelm his mind.

Melinda dug her fingers into his shoulder and brought her hand up to cup the back of his head. She was filled so completely that her brain had a hard time separating the pleasure she was getting from him and the pain from the rough way her skin was being scraped by the tree. He knew she’d always like a little pain with her pleasure. “Don’t stop…” she gasped. Teasingly, she nipped his cheek and laughed in a wicked manner. 

Phil obliged her. He thrust into her again and again, each one a little harder than the first. She didn’t remain passive, her short, sharp nails gouged across his back, and her lips claimed his. She ravished his mouth as thoroughly as he was making love to her. He pushed into her, this time pausing to feel the way she clamped down on him. She tried to move, to keep the pleasure flowing between them, but he leaned into her more, using his weight to hold her still. He needed to feel her, to let her flesh be branded into his. Phil knew that no matter what, he belonged to Melinda for the rest of his life.

May gasped for breath in between heated kisses she shared with Phil. Since he had her pinned, she had few options. So, she started clenching her inner muscles. Phil moaned and began to move again; two short, sharp thrusts, and then a long drawn out one. It was then she realized just how close to the edge she was, how close he was. He changed his grip, freeing her up for more movement, and she took it. This time each thrust, she met him. Each moan from him, she echoed. 

Phil surged into Melinda one final time, triggering their simultaneous release. She came, tightening her inner muscles on him, and he felt himself spilling inside her. The force of is orgasm was so strong that it had his knees shaking. Mindful of the incline, he made sure to fall on his back against the pile of their clothing. His body was wracked with aftershocks of pleasure that it drowned out the sting in his shoulders from Melinda’s nails. The last time they had made love had been years and years ago… and they’d been on a mission. This time was better. 

Melinda’s hands braced on the ground on either side of Phil’s head while she kept herself pressed against his, kept him inside her for as long as possible. Her body was in full spasm from the ecstasy overload that it had just been delivered. Her heart thundered in her chest, feeling as if it were beating in time with his. Somehow, she managed to sit up, pulling Phil with her. For long, silent moments they just stared at each other breathing in time with each other.

“There she is…” Phil muttered looking into Melinda’s eyes. He was seeing the woman he used to know merged with the one he was even more in love with today.

Confused, Melinda asked, “Who?” She nearly looked around to see if someone had happened upon them.

“My Melinda May,” Phil answered, giving her a little smile. She didn’t say anything, she just gave him one of her rare smiles. Before they had passed out from the power of their mutual release, Phil had managed to pull out the two thin blankets he had packed. One, he and Melinda were lying on top of, and the other covered them. Then, they were cuddled together, her back to his chest and her head resting on his arm, they both dozed off. 

 

TWO HOURS LATER:

 

Melinda woke right where she had fallen asleep; in Phil’s arms. Blinking to clear the sleep out of her eyes, she shifted slightly and felt the ache along her back. She was going to be a little scraped up for a few days, but it had been worth it. May finished turning over so she could see if Phil still slumbered. He did, and for once she got to watch him. Gently, she touched his bottom lip, feeling the softness of his flesh and remembering how good those lips felt on hers. 

Phil knew when he was being watched. It was from his long years as a spy and when he opened his eyes, he knew what he would find. Melinda. He kissed the finger that was tracing his lips while they both remained silent. She looked remarkable with the rosy glow of lovemaking tinging her cheeks. He pulled the blanket down, leaving her chest bare to his gaze. Melinda sensed what he wanted from her and shifted to her back with her head still pillowed on his forearm. Phil touched the hollow of her throat and then slowly traced a straight line down the center of her chest. All the while, her breathing shuddered in and out. He then traced the underside of her right breast with his knuckles.

Melinda moaned contentedly. She loved being touched by Phil, it didn’t matter the nature of the touch; friendly, comforting, or intimate. His fingers moved up to the left side of her chest where a wound had been, one that Phil had patched up himself during the Italian mission. Even though there was no scar present, he still traced where the laceration had been. “How did you find this place?” she asked in spite of herself.

“I didn’t,” Phil replied as he brought his index finger up to trace the line of her jaw, her stubborn chin. In response to her questioning glance, he continued to answer her. “This place is a sort of ‘Welcome back from the dead’ gift from Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.”

“Wait...” Melinda propped herself up on her elbows, “he gave you this place, just like that?”

“Yep,” Phil answered. Once Pepper had found out he was still alive, she had come to see him as soon as she could. Then, out of nowhere she offered up this hidden lake side cabin get away to him. Without a second thought he accepted because he knew he wanted to bring May here.

“Generous guy,” Melinda remarked. She settled back down a little too quickly. The way the blanket touched her ravaged back made her hiss.

Instantly, Phil switched from lazy to concerned. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, motioning for her to show him where she was hurt. 

Melinda sat up, covering her torso with the blanket, and showed him her back. The scratches were nothing more than minor annoyances. Later, she would take a hot shower, and the cuts would be soothed. “You didn’t hurt me,” she answered him.

“Are you sure?” Phil had to be certain. He sat up and immediately to place gentle kisses to her shoulders. In the frenzy of their passion, he hadn’t considered that he would be doing any real damage to her. It had been callous and short sighted. All he thought about was feeling immense pleasure with her. 

“Phil, I liked it,” Melinda clarified, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Besides, I always give as good as I get. Your shoulders should feel pretty raw right now.” Shifting the blanket, she straddled his lap, and placed her hands on his chest. May drew in a deep breath and then looked up at the leaves, they were so green, so vibrant. “Guess we can cross this off the bucket list,” she muttered, sighing when his hands settled on her hips. 

“Sex outdoors was on your bucket list?” Phil asked, laughter ringing in his voice. To be honest, he hadn’t meant for things to take the turn they did. Actually, he’d wanted to take her to this nice spot that over looked the cabin and the lake, with a nice backdrop of the mountains. He had planned to spend the day sitting with her and just basking in the comfortable silence they shared.

“Not yours?” Melinda asked in return, her tone as light and playful as his. These years, through all the dangers, the rise and fall of Hydra, and everything else, Phil had managed to bring out some of who she used to be; the parts she thought gone for good. 

Phil smirked, leaning in to kiss the space above her heart. He lingered there while her hands busied themselves on his back. She was tracing the entry wound along his spine. Normally, the thought of the scar being touched would send his heart racing with panic, but the touch belonged to Melinda. She did more to erase the pain and the bad memories associated with the wounds than any other lover could have done. With her, he could let all the pain and hurt go. Then, it was his turn to hiss when he felt her nails lightly scrape over the marks she’d left on him. 

Melinda stayed where she was with Phil straddling his lap where she felt his desire rising again at the same time hers started to ignite. The day was beautiful, they were lone, and she was thinking they should take full advantage of the beauty was nature. She kissed the side of his head, nipped the top of his ear, and then whispered, “Make love to me again.” 

Phil needed no further prompting. He rolled May beneath him and in one swift motion he was inside her again. The feeling was just as intoxicating as their first time today and would be so many times after that. They freely gave themselves over to the pleasure of one another.

 

LATE EVENING:

 

After the day spent out in nature, Melinda and Phil returned to the cabin. She saw it in a new light, now that she knew it had belonged to Tony Stark. It was a little more rustic than she thought his tastes would allow. ‘Probably because this place actually belonged to Potts.’ Melinda thought from her place in one of the overly comfortable black leather chairs. She sat with her legs draped over one of the arm rest while she wore nothing more than a simple pair of lavender panties and Phil’s charcoal grey button up shirt with the top three buttons buttoned. As an Agent and a Specialist, she’d learned pretty quickly to shed her self-consciousness. Looking across the coffee table, she studied Phil while he studied the backgammon board. He was in nothing more than a pair of jeans; he hadn’t tried to put on a t-shirt to hide his scars. 

Phil covertly glanced at Melinda to find her eying him intently. He momentarily abandoned the game they were embroiled in to ask, “What?” She said nothing, she just continued to stare at him. The micro-expression he saw told him she was marginally analyzing him. So, he tried again, “May, what is it?”

Melinda got out of the chair and went to stand in front of Phil. He sat back, looking up at her with the first tendrils of confusion filling his eyes. Lightly, like she had early, she traced the scar on his chest. “You’re not self-conscious about this anymore,” she said simply. Out there, he'd let go of the pain that he associated with the scars. He was finally coming to terms with them.

The moment she touched the scar, Phil hadn’t felt he need to shut down, to go still, and wait for it to be over. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled. Idly, his hands rested on her thighs, fingers nudging her to come closer. She came astride him again, a familiar, comfortable weight that solidified their bonds to the other. Phil held up his hands and Melinda immediately placed hers against his; their fingers entwining. He pulled her close until their lips were only a hairs breath apart, and then he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Melinda echoed his words just as quietly. She kissed him sweetly, sinking in deeper against him. It had taken them so many years to get on the same page, both of them dying, coming back to life, and fighting to save the world for this to happen. As long as they had each other, were partners in everything, there would be nothing they couldn’t do. 

 

THE END


End file.
